prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pekorin/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art PekorinToei.PNG|Pekorin's official profile from Toei Animation PekorinAsahi.PNG|Pekorin's official profile from Asahi's website PekorinAsahiMobile.jpg|Pekorin's official profile from the Asahi Mobile website img_chara_01_06.png|Pekorin's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Human Pekorin Profile.png|Official profile of human Pekorin from Toei's website Cure Pekorin Profile.png|Official profile of Cure Pekorin from Toei's website Pekorin KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Pekorin from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Teenage_pekorin_profile.png|Pekorin teenage profile Pekorin_preview.jpg|Pekorin design preview Screenshots KKPCALM 01 Pekorin tries to punch Gummy.png|Pekorin tries to attack the Kirakiraru Thief Gummy KKPCALM 01 Pekorin is no match for Gummy.png|Pekorin is no match for Gummy KKPCALM 01 Pekorin comes flying.png|Pekorin comes flying KKPCALM 01 Pekorin crashes on Ichika.png|Pekorin crashes into Ichika's face KKPCALM 01 Pekorin's ears turn blue.png|Pekorin's ears turn blue KKPCALM 01 Pekorin talks.png|Pekorin talks KKPCALM 01 Pekorin floats.png|Pekorin floats KKPCALM 01 Pekorin loves Ichika's baking.png|Pekorin praises Ichika's baked goods Pekorin's ears glowing pink.jpg|Pekorin's ears glowing pink KKPCALM 01 Aggressive stirring.png|Pekorin seeing how Ichika stirs quite forcefully KKPCALM 01 Pekorin looks at Ichika stirring.png|Pekorin pleads Ichika to stir more gently KKPCALM 01 Watching the cake rise.png|Ichika and Pekorin watching the cake rise successfully KKPCALM 01 Pekorin being twirled around.png|Ichika twirls Pekorin around KKPCALM 01 Ichika & Pekorin friends.png|Ichika is thankful for Pekorin's help Gummy chases Pekorin.jpg|Gummy chases Pekorin, who tries to protect Ichika's cake KKPCALM 01 Bunnies cannot fly.png|Pekorin informs her that bunnies cannot fly KKPCALM 01 Pekorin falling.png|Pekorin's face smushed by the air pressure KKPCALM02 Ichika tells Pekorin to stay quiet.jpg|Pekorin in Ichika's bag KKPCALM02 Pekorin and Chourou sleeping.jpg|Pekorin and Chourou sleeping KKPCALM02 Himari learns why Whip is defending her.jpg|Pekorin speaking to Himari KKPCALM02 Pekorin and Chourou surprised at the sight of the second Cure.jpg|Pekorin and Chourou are shocked to see Cure Custard KKPCALM03 Pekorin Promises to Protect The Ice (53).png|Pekorin promises to protect the ice cream KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari notices people are returning (78).png|Pekorin, Ichika and Himari notice that the crowd is returning KKPCALM 04 Pekorin stumbles.png|Pekorin stumbles KKPCALM 04 Pekorin determined.png|Pekorin is determined to help KKPCALM07-Donuts are Pekorin's favorite sweets.png|Excited about making donuts KKPCALM07-Pekorin misses her friends.png|Missing her fairy friends KKPCALM07-Kirakiraru vision of Pekorin&friends.png|A vision of Pekorin and her friends mixing batter KKPCALM07-Pekorin tries to flee.png|Protecting her donut from Fueru KKPCALM08 Pekorin spoke.png|Pekorin accidently speaks KKPCALM08 Pekorin Wan.png|Pekorin pretends to be a dog KKPCALM07-Pekorin blown sky high.png|Blown away by the Ichigoyama kirakiraru explosion, together with the KiraPati box KKPCALM08 Ichika Pekorin see the new KiraPati.png|Pekorin and Ichika happy about the cleaned KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM10 Pekorin Elder shocked to see Tarton.png|Pekorin and Chourou shocked to see Tarton KKPC21(14) Pekorin lets la cooking.png|Pekorin with a whisk KKPCALM25-Pekorin being petted by Yukari.png|Pekorin blissfully getting petted by Yukari KKPCALM25-Yukari petting Pekorin.png|Pekorin on Yukari's lap, getting petted again KKPCALM 26 Pekorin pet by Yukari.png|Relaxing at the beach with a smile and green glowing ears KKPCALM36-Pekorin Crystal Animals have their own race.png|Having her own little sports festival with the Crystal Animals KKPCALM36-Pekorin Crystal Animals can't stand Diable's darkness.png|Affected by Diable's darkness KKPCALM37-Halloween Pekorin Elder watching from tree.png|Dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Pekorin sleepy.png|Sleepy KKPCALM38-Pekorin got praised by her friends.png|Praised by her friends KKPCALM38-Human Pekorin sleeping.png|Sleeping in human form KKPCALM38-Pekorin became human.png|Human Pekorin KKPCALM38-Pekorin wants to help at KiraPati.png|Eager to help at KiraPati now that she has become human KKPCALM38-Pekorin thinking about getting icecream.png|Thinking about getting icecream KKPCALM38-Pekorin peekaboo.png|Playing peekaboo KKPCALM38-Pekorin sad that she can't get the groceries.png|Crying because she lost her bag KKPCALM38-Pekorin Let's La Cooking.png|Let's La Cooking! KKPCALM38-Pekorin wants to make sweets for everyone on Ichigoyama.png|Pekorin wants to make sweets for everyone on Ichigoyama KKPCALM38-Pekorin eating her donut.png|Eating a donut she made herself KKPCALM38-Pekorin thanks the girls for being with her.png|Thanking the girls for being with her KKPCALM38-Pekorin stands in front of the Cures.png|Guarding the Cures from Grave KKPCALM38-Pekorin blows away Grave's monster.png|Blowing away Grave's monster KKPCALM38-Pekorin tired in Ichika's hands.png|Resting in Whip's hands KKPCALM38-Pekorin ultra happy.png|Happy that she could save the Cures KKPCALM39-Pekorin dressed up as Lumière.png|Dressed up as Lumière for the shadow play at the fairy assembly KKPCALM39-Pekorin spinning through the air.png|Spinning through the air after Grave's attack KKPCALM39-Pekorin doesn't want to leave her friends behind.png|Refusing to leave her friends behind KKPCALM39-Bibury Pekorin scared by nendos.png|Scared by nendos KKPCALM40-Pekorin thinks it's hopeless.png|Pekorin thinks the situation is hopeless KKPCALM45-Yukari assures Pekorin they'll always be together.png|Reassured by Yukari KKPCALM45-Pekorin upset with Yukari.png|Upset with Yukari KKPCALM45-Yukari thanks Ichika.png|Held by Yukari KKPCALM45-Yukari comforting Pekorin.png|Comforted by Yukari KKPCALM46-Pekorin cheers on the Cures.png|Cheering on the Cures KKPCALM47-Pekorin asks the girls about Precure.png|Trying to remind the girls about Pretty Cure KKPCALM47-Pekorin made donuts for everyone.png|Pekorin made donuts to help the girls remember their lives KKPCALM47-KiraPati Open.png|Pekorin opens the KiraPati KKPCALM47-Pekorin crying for donuts.png|Crying when her donuts are about to be incinerated KKPCALM47-Pekorin won't hand over the donuts.png|Pekorin won't hand over her donuts to Grave KKPCALM47-Pekorin says she will do her best to protect everyone.png|Pekorin will do her best to protect everyone KKPCALM47-Donuts kirakiraru reacts to Pekorin's feelings 2.png|The donuts' kirakiraru reacts to Pekorin's feelings KKPCALM47-Pekorin transforms into a human again.png|Transformed into a human once more KKPCALM47-Pekorin got a Sweets Pact and Animal Sweet.png|...and with her own Sweets Pact and Animal Sweet even KKPCALM46-Pekorin reflected in Sweets Pact.png|Reflection on the Sweets Pact's mirror KKPCALM47-Pekorin Cure À La Mode Decoration.png|Shouting, "Cure À La Mode Decoration!" KKPCALM47-Pekorin mixing pekopeko and kirakira.png|Mixing up the lights KKPCALM47-Cure Pekorin ready.png|Cure Pekorin, ready to serve! KKPCALM47-Pekorin shocked that she transformed into a Precure.png|Shocked that she transformed into a Pretty Cure KKPCALM47-Cure Pekorin won't lose.png|Defiantly holding up her Candy Rod KKPCALM47-Pekorin attacks with her Candy Rod.png|Attacking with her Candy Rod KKPCALM47-Pekorin shooting cream while running from nendos.png|Shooting kirakiraru cream while running from nendos KKPCALM47-Pekorin says what they're remembering is love.png|Pekorin tells Ichika that what she's remembering is love KKPCALM47-Pekorin relieved to see the girls turned back to normal.png|Pekorin relieved to see the girls have turned back to normal KKPCALM47-Cures group pose with Cure Pekorin.png|Posing with the other Cures KKPCALM47-Pekorin tells Grave to be quiet wink.png|Telling Grave to be quiet KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin riding crystal pegasus together.png|Riding the crystal pegasus together with Parfait KKPCALM48-Pekorin Parfait Macaron holding Elisio.png|Holding Elisio with kirakiraru from her Candy Rod KKPCALM48-Pekorin says she wants to eat yummy things with everyone.png|Defying Elisio KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin closeup 2.png|Closeup of Parfait and Pekorin KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin À La Mode.png|Transforming into À La Mode style KKPCALM48-Cure Pekorin flying.png|Flying after the other Cures KKPCALM48-Pekorin Fantastic Animale Special.png|Performing Fantastic Animale Special KKPCALM48-Pekorin bubble crying.png|Crying because everyone is going to disappear inside Elisio KKPCALM48-Pekorin wants to mix up Elisio's kirakiraru too.png|Pekorin says they should mix up Elisio's kirakiraru too KKPCALM48-Gelato Pekorin Custard Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|Shouting "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" while recreating the world KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin bringing back the world.png|Bringing back the world KKPCALM48-Pekorin playing with kirakiraru.png|Playing with kirakiraru while recreating the world KKPCALM49-Elder Ichika Pekorin cooking.png|Making sweets with Ichika KKPCALM49-Pekorin crying.png|Crying because Ichika is leaving KiraPati too KKPCALM49-Cure Pekorin ready to help.png|Cure Pekorin is ready to help the other Cures KKPCALM49-Pekorin tells Ichika she and the fairies will do their best.png|Pekorin and the other fairies will do their best so Ichika can do what she loves KKPCALM49-Pekorin Cure Donuts.png|Calling forth her Cure Donut KKPCALM49-Pekorin fairies attack 2.png|Sending the kirakiraru donut to catch the Elder's body KKPCALM49-Pekorin attack.png|Attacking the Elder's giant body KKPCALM49-Pekorin resist.png|Resisting the Elder's body's umbrella KKPCALM49-Pekorin fairies freed.png|Freed from the Elder's umbrella by Cure Yell KKPCALM49-Pekorin Patisserie.png|Pekorin Patisserie in the future KKPCALM49-Pekorin grown up 1.png|Future Pekorin working at her own patisserie KKPCALM49-Pekorin grown up 2.png|Future Pekorin closeup Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode